Ghetsis is the real MONSTER
by xXDarkXTenshiXx
Summary: Hilda had just beat N to keep the way pokemon live now. She won. Ghetsis comes and defeats her and N... She was defeated she felt alone. N where are you? Ghetsis is hurting more than pokemon he is hurting people... Rated M for blood and violence I guess... the theme is Let it burn by Red. I suck at summaries so read it please! :)
1. The Monster! That is scarring my head?

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON EVERYTHING ELSE…YEAH THE IDEA AND STORY LINE BELONG TO ME.

"N…" I didn't know what to think after that long battle on who is right about the future of pokemon and pokemon trainers.

N was tall for a 17 year old. I was about to his chin at my height. Anyways he had light nice green eyes, which was also the color of his hair… weird enough. He wore a black and white hat, and normal guy clothes… I guess.

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" said an icy voice from behind.

It was Ghetsis.

He was taller than me and N by a long shot plus he was VERY old. His hair was down but three parts was sticking up. His hair color was almost the same as N's but a fading color. He was wearing a cape with some weird clothes. His eyes were blood red plus the one on his right eye was covered by a visor of some sorts. He also had a crane with the team plasma logo on it.

He looked at me only once to grab me and hit me with his fists. I got knock down to the cold floor. Feeling this pain I let out a soft cry.

N froze by seeing Ghetsis and what he just did to me. Ghetsis looked at him with only darkness in his eyes.

"YOU LOST TO THIS LITTLE GIRL.I WILL FINSH HER OFF MYSELF IF I HALF TO!" the way of his voice made me get this uneasy feeling.

"Please! Father, she is-"N said looking in my eyes.  
"SILENCE!" he said with a voice that should have broken this castle but it didn't.

The shadow triad appeared around N.

"Take him away I will talk to him after this…" with coldness in his voice.

"What? Unhand me. Hilda, run it is not safe for you to be alone with him. Please leav-"N said with worry in his voice. As the shadow triad grab N by his wrists.

"N!" I said with a lot of concern for N.

N was gone with the shadow triad.

"Now I can have some fun…"I froze I could feel his warm hands on my waist going lower.

I screamed my head off.

"shh… don't let it be like that I love you…" he said with a hard rock voice as he put his hand over my mouth.

"Never leave me alone… N! N, help me please! N!" I was screaming.

"NEVER CALL FOR THAT MONSTER! HE IS A FREAK WITH NO HUMAN HEART!" he yelled at me "YOU BELONG TO TEAM PLASMA, YOU BELONG TO ME!" Ghetsis pinned me down I did everything to get out be he was to strong. He hit me with his hands, over and over again. Just after that he pulled me for a harsh kiss. When he figure out that I didn't like it... He started hitting me again. Just in the middle of all the pain and suffering. I was screaming and crying I couldn't handle it any more.

_*CREAK* _

_The door opened._

**_It was_** _**N. **_

He seen me cry and the pain all over my face...

"Son, I thought I told you to-" Ghetsis said lightly like a feather. N came up and hit his father in the face. As his father hurled back, N grabbed me so gentle and light. _**I felt safe, no more pain.**_We ran out of the room and then N carried me up to the roof. Where my braviary was... he put me on its back and then he jumped on and then he held me with so much care. We stopped at a pokemon center to heal my wounds. There was no words between N and me. Finally he broke the silence.

"Are you okay?" I can read a scents of worry in his voice again just like last time.

" I don't know." I really don't know what is wrong with me... I just don't know.

N hugged me I screamed he let go of me softly. I was scared of being touched. I felt pain on my right arm. I was holding my arm. While, N just had to worry.

" I'm fine. D-Don't worry about me." I put a fake smile on my face hoping he will buy it. He didn't. He lean in and lifted where I put hand on my wound. When he seen it, he look at me his eyes blurred he was about to cry. I put my hand back on it.

"Please, N... I will be okay. It will take time to heal the wound but I-"

"What about the scaring in your head?" he said with his back turned away from me. I stop to think about it. I started crying. The scaring in my head? Ghetsis scarred my head...N hugged me lightly and let me cry into his chest.

"Listen," N said with a worried voice."I promise you, I will protect you... I will do anything for you."

_**Ghetsis called him the monster... a freak with no human heart? He was the real monster in all of this.**_


	2. N's fight! to protect the one he loves?

N's POV

The next morning, the Pidove's are singing… of course Hilda is still sleeping. I can't stop thinking about Ghetsis and what he did to Hilda. What else did he do to her? He would hit her because she stopped him and his plans. It gets me angry to think of my so called Father. I hit the table which was next to me which I bruise my hand. _**He used me.**_

"N?" It was Hilda with worry in her voice.

"Why good morning, Hilda! How was-"

"It's about Ghetsis isn't?"

I was shocked, I put my head down for a while then I finally answered.

"Yes it is. I want to know what he did to you."

Right before she answered smoke filled the room. As soon as it happens I grabbed Hilda and pulled her in close. I knew it was team plasma coming after us. I looked at the door to see it on fire.

We had to get out of here!"

I looked around to see a window. Hilda who was holding her arm looked at me.

"I will go first. Then I will catch you okay?" she nodded.

I jumped I landed alright with no snatches. I heard her scream then I looked up to see her falling from the room.

"Hilda!" I run to grab her. Just in time I got her…she is hurt she got burned on her wrist but by the way they looked it was from a pokemon. I look up to see my father evil laughing appearing out of the fire, the shadow triad and a chandelure was next to Ghetsis.

"Father, why?! You do not half to go this far! This is wrong-"

"**I WILL RULE UNOVA AND YOU WILL BE NOTING MORE THAN A MONSTER THAT I CREATED. SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR HER GETTING HURT! **_**BECAUSE N YOU KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT! FOR NOT LISTENING TO ME! **_**SO THIS IS WHAT MY NEW WORLD WILL BE…**_**FIRE**_**"** he yelled with and cold voice.

_**Was it my fault? Hilda**_ I looked at her_**… No it is his.**_

"Father, you have turned complete mad-"

"SLIENCE! THIS TOWN IS THE ONE OF MANY TO BURN DOWN TO THE GROUND…NO MORE FROM YOU…**MONSTER." **he left with just saying that fading with the fire… hurting both Hilda and Me. What heard next is truly painful. I can hear the horror of both pokemon and people screaming painfully, the town was gone. I was able to save most of the town but the rest are unknown. Why would he do this?

A new world? He has gone mad with power! He will pay for what he done here today. I promise this on my life.

"N…" her voice broke me from my thoughts

She's awake?

"Yes? Are you alright? What did he do to you?" she put her hand on mine. Then I could see the pain in her eyes. I will find him and make sure he doesn't hurt pokemon or people.

"N… I want to tell you what he did to me…" her voice broke through my thoughts again. I froze when I seen her eyes they were blurred I knew she was going to cry.

"He be-beaten me and took my first kiss… **He called you a mon-monster… A freak with NO HUMAN HEART!"**

I was shocked to hear that… My father called me that?! This got me angry I hit the ground. She stopped crying and looked up at me… I hid my face because I started to cry… Was I really the monster? A freak with no human heart? Was it my fault she got hurt? I can't stand my father anymore, hurting more than pokemon… hurting the hearts of both pokemon and people. I looked towards her…Hilda, I really do love you.

**I started to run away from her, if I really **_**love**_** her I will not allow her to get hurt by my father. I half to protect her.**

"N?!"

"I am truly sorry… but I can't let you get hurt by my father again… Cheren will take care of you for now on. I am truly sorry."

"N!" was the last thing I heard from her.

Was she really safe? Did I make the right choice? I don't know… but I will find out.


	3. Tragedy a monster made! A war begins?

N's POV

It's been a week… but, there it is Team Plasma's castle. It is in my view. Let's settle this once and for all…

*BOOM*

What was that? It sounded like it was near me some where…

*BOOM*

My arm… it hurts but I half to keep going… I look up to see my father, with the shadow triad.

"What do _**YOU**_ want?" my father said coldly.

"Ghetsis! You are mad… you use team plasma, the pokemon, and the trust of me … your own so-"he grabbed me by the neck.

"_**Never address me as your father! You were never my son!**_ You don't deserve the same last name as me! I hope you die! I have no need for you anymore!" he evilly laughed at me making his grip on me harder so I couldn't breathe.

"N!" I knew that voice anywhere… _**It was Hilda.**_ Right behind her was Cheren and Hilbert.

"KYUREM COME!" I felt a cold wind then a cry of a pokemon.

"What? "She was being protected by Cheren and Hilbert.

"KYUREM USE GLACIATE ON THE LITTLE KIDS!" As kyurem was ready to attack, Hilbert went in front of both Cheren and Hilda. As the sharp ice pieces went and circled the three of them. I can't let them die.

"NO!" I punched my father in the face. I was released from my father's grip I ran to Hilbert and the others. "Kyurem, my friend… please stop this at once!" the ice finally stop and came to hit us. I shut my eyes closed. I heard her scream and my father evilly laughing. I can hear slices all around me…

Then, there was complete silence.

That is when I open my eyes.

Hilbert had an ice piece in his chest. Cheren and Hilda were slice in the arms almost in the the chest. Me I looked I had one in my shoulder. My father looked at us and laughed.

"Did you think you can stop me? You must be kidding yourself."

"HILBERT!" Hilda ran over to her older brother crying. If he wasn't there then she and Cheren would be dead he risked his life for them…

"Little sister I am sorry…please don't cry… I love you with all my heart… Cheren, N,"

"Yes?" we both looked at him with blood all over him… he smiled at both of us then…

"Promise me you will take care of my little sis…"

"We will, I promise my friend." I said with a lot of care.

"Yeah I promise… I swear it on my life" Cheren said trying not to be afraid.

"Good… I love…you…little…sis..." was his last words he said to Hilda. She barely picked herself up and said

"I love you too, brother." A tear went down her face when she said that.

**Silence.**

**That monster broke the silence.**

"RESHIRAM, come with me I have more POWER!" my pokeball was shaking then Reshiram came out and walked over to that monster.

"Reshiram, my friend please don't he is mad with power you must not listen to him." I begged the pokemon not to go.

"N! Look at the castle!" Cheren said to me as I looked up.

I could see Colress and that machine that can control pokemon's mind. Then, it hit me Reshiram is being controlled by team plasma. The pain was still in my shoulder a lot of blood was all over my shoulder. I couldn't take the pain any longer.

"We half to go before he kills the rest of us." Cheren and Hilda nodded. Hilda looked over to her dead brother…

"I promise him I will protect you" I said as I grabbed her shoulders lightly. "Now, let's go."

"My friends please use smokeball so we can leave!" three pokemon answered my call and did what I told them to do. "Thank you my friends…" we left without them finding us then we walked in the forest for what seems like days. Finally, we found a pokemon center. We stayed there to get our wounds taken care of. We were quiet to each other there were no words between the each of us.

**What were we going to do? My father will burn down the world with Reshiram and Kyurem.**

**No! We will protect the people and pokemon of this world… even if it means our life we will stop him. That is a promise.**

That monster never cared for me… he made my world a broken promise. He called me a monster? He was the _**real**_ _**monster**_ in all of this. We will start a war with them starting… now.

_**Never again will anyone be used by my father. **_

Hilda has broken the silence between all of us and broke into my thoughts.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We will gather up all of the people who stills fights for pokemon and start a war with Ghetsis. I mean we half to do something. If not we will die." Cheren said with bravery.

"Right!" I and Hilda said at the same time.

The door flew open. It was Nurse Joy.

"P-Please look on the news! Something bad has happen!" she said like she was scared of something. The first thing I think of it is my father…

Cheren turned on the TV and what we seen is three towns got burn down… so, Hilda grabbed her pokemon and went out the door me and cheren followed. We use our pokemon to go to see the towns getting burned. Just as we were passing Accumula town to see if there was any burning Hilda stopped.

"What is wrong Hilda?" I asked. She started crying. Cheren was looking at the place where she had looked and a single tear went down his face. He was frozen by what he saw. I looked to realize that was Hilda's and Cheren's home. It was gone. Their home, the place they were born, the place where they became friends…

**This is a tragedy that a monster created. So a war begins. **

**Now.**


	4. THE WORD IS HOPE!

Hilda's POV

"Let's go." N said with his head down.

Me and Cheren looked at each other and nodded at N.

"Right!" Me and Cheren said at the same time. We all had to stop Ghetsis. We went to N's old castle which was now Team Plasma new base. We landed on the roof, knowing Ghetsis he would block off the bottom. We landed and then returned our pokemon. We called out new ones. N called out his Zoroark, I called my Serperior, and Cheren called his Haxorus. We were ready.

We ran inside and sneaked around until we found Ghetsis Office.

"Are you guys ready? Cause he is just behind this door." N said with so much bravery. Me and Cheren nodded. Right before we went in N stopped and looked at us.

"What's wrong N?" I ask.

"Remember, be brave that is the key." I was shocked then he opened the door.

Silence as we walked in no words.

"I knew you would come if I burned down your home. I see you brought **that **_**monster with**_ _**you."**_

"Stop it Ghetsis. I will not let you hurt anyone anymore!" N said at this monster in front of us. Ghetsis laughed evilly at us.

"Like I said, you must be kidding yourself if you think you can defeat me. I AM THE RULER OF TEAM PLASMA!" he started laughing at us again. Then he brought out his Pokemon and we started battling. Soon, to what felt like days only hours the battle was over. My Pokemon and Cheren's were all out, the only one with Pokemon was N, his last Pokemon was Zoroark, and even it is warned out.

_**We won just barely.**_

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO LITTLE KIDS!" he ran up to us and grabbed me by the neck with his whole arm. Then, dragged me towards the hole that Reshiram created. WAS HE CRAZY?! That is almost an 1,000 ft drop! He wasn't going to take me with him was he?

"HILDA!" Cheren and N both said at the same time running towards us.

"STOP! ONE MORE MOVE SHE AND I WILL DIE!" he said with an icy voice. Then he turned to me and lean in then, said "Now my love we will die together."

I WAS KICKING AND SCREAMING. Then, we fell he was holding me close and didn't let go. I knew it I was going to die. Until I heard N's voice I looked up to see N falling with his hand outreach for me I barely got out of his reach and grabbed it.

"RESHIRAM PLEASE SAVE US!" N scream with pain. You can hear a pokemon's cry then we were saved. Reshiram flew us to Ghetsis Office where Cheren and the Champion Alder were waiting. Ghetsis was gone forever. Most of Unova was burned to the ground. Well, the rest was frozen.

The world was almost gone. We were able to save what were left. I never found my mother. We lost everything so what was the point of saving Unova? If everything was burned or frozen. I don't know but now we half to rebuild what we lost. Now there was noting to worry about. We won.

Ghetsis was the real monster.

_**Will everything still be the same? I don't know...**_

_**I know one thing we have is HOPE...**_


	5. The Monster! I am this Monster's slave?

Hilda's POV

Wait, is he really gone? I didn't see him go all the way down! I can feel a cold wind, almost blizzard like, which means he is?!

"Did you think I was dead?" I was frozen at his words.

He was ALIVE?!

**Damn it! I forgot about Kyurem.**

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Ghetsis said with his eyes turning blood red.

"Father, you are-" N tried to say but was stopped because of his father's eyes.

"DO NOT TALK TO ME! I WILL KILL YOU FIRST! KYUREM!" he said evilly laughing.

"WAIT!" he father stopped. "Before you kill me I will tell you one thing. Father, you are blind with POWER… you keep saying I'm the monster? You are BLIND! You are the real monster… GHETSIS! The one who show me that was Hilda and her friends." He said so brave then he looked me in the eyes. Just then Ghetsis faced me. WHAT THE FUCK IS HE GOING TO DO?!

Ghetsis then spoke quietly it was barely heard. I HEARD IT! I WAS FROZEN WHEN I HEARD IT.

"kyurem kill her…" I scream and closed my eyes to see… I was okay…

WAIT I WAS OKAY?! I looked up to see N had an ice piece in his chest. Then it disappeared. HE DID THIS FOR ME?! NO! This can't be happening!

"**Hilda, I… I…love you! Thank you, for what you done for…me! I l-Love you…"he said as his eyes slowly close. He is gone?! He can't be gone!**

"**I LOVE YOU TOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I started crying into his chest. WHY?! Why did this half to happen to me?!**

"KYUREM KILL HER!" He yelled at the Pokémon. The Pokémon ignore him and it cried like it was calling for something. Just then Reshiram and Zekrom appeared. They faced Ghetsis then they all spoke to him.

"The brave boy is right about you. You will no longer use our power." Reshiram and Zekrom said together.

"We killed too many people our purpose was to protect the people from people like you. So, since this boy is almost dead we will heal him then kill you for what you done… YOU'RE SINS! You tried to kill your own son! Your son knows more than you! This boy and this girl made us realize that!" Kyurem said with a strong voice.

I looked over to Cheren and Alder they were frozen on what they seen. I would be too if I was them. I looked at kyurem to see him nod at Reshiram. Reshiram came over and put his wing over N. The wing started to grow. He was healing N. Reshiram than looked at me a said a silent thank you to me and N. I thanked him, too. N was barely waking up. I hugged N and started crying. He started hugging back. He was okay! I couldn't stop crying until Ghetsis voice broke into my thoughts.

"Stay away from me! I will blow up Unova if you come any closer!" he pulled out what to seem a metal box with a button on the top. HE WAS CRAZY! HE WILL KILL HIMSELF TOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! N kept hugging me telling me it's alright, It's okay, don't cry. You can hear Ghetsis evil laugh. Then silence.

"If N doesn't join team plasma again to be king with a queen." He looked at me. Then started again. "THEN ALL OF UNOVA WILL BE GONE! ALL DEAD!" he started evil laughing again. Almost every Pokemon and every person was frozen at his words.

"Ghetsis please leave the kids out of it-" Ghetsis went up to him and stabbed him right in front of Cheren. Alder cough up blood. I didn't know what to do. That smile Ghetsis had on… it scared me. Ghetsis looked a Cheren.

"YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?!" Cheren shook his head in fear almost frozen in fear. "Good."

When he saw me get scared that is when he walked over to us.

"Now son come with me, you too. If you want Unova to live." I started crying. He won? WHY?! This couldn't be happening! _**Where is the hope?**_ This world had turned to what Ghetsis wanted it to be…

We lost? I can't stand it we can't lose. Not now…

"What? You can't force us to-" I stopped him before he could do more. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"Please I don't want to lose you again!" I started crying into his chest.

"You must listen to her… or I will _**KILL**_ her too!" he laughed like a manic crazied with power. N looked like he was torned Between the two subjects. Then, he finally anwered.

"Fine… I will…" he sounded like he didn't want to say it. But he did. Ghetsis looked over at me.

"And the girl will be your queen." He said smirking at me. In this moment I feel happy that we save what was left of Unova and sad that Me and N were force to be his slaves. Maybe we will be his slaves forever. I don't know. Then, I notice Ghetsis walking over to Cheren grabbing his neck. Then spoke.

"You try anything with team plasma or I will kill you just like HIM!" pointed at Alder. After that he dropped him. He was barely grasping for air. Then I notice he looked over to us with sorrow in his eyes.

"Cheren…" I said then Ghetsis stopped me on site.

"Noting from you! You and N, come we must go." He jerked me and N's arms dragging us to the castle.

I knew it right there and then…

_**I am this monster's slave… is hope all that is left here?**_


	6. TO THE FANS :3

I AM SO SORRY! :(

I had fluffing school to deal with but I will be posting on the weekends unless something happens then I will post the week after that... But I am SO SORRY for the wait nut now I am back and better than ever! ;)

I will post next week and give a shout out for the people who reviewed thanks now I know what to work on!

oh yea I am changing my name sorry if you find me but I need a new name. so SORRY!

but yeah I see you later!

DARK tenshi my new name.


	7. A New Dawn Where is the hope?

Thanks to my followers!

Entei7800

Sega Nesquik

XrosaryX

I love when people support me but hey who doesn't?

Anyways I would also like to thank-

Cheren comes out of nowhere.

ME: OH GOD NO! GO BACK TO THE CORNER AND THINK ABOUT YOUR LIFE!

Cheren: I am older than you and I am the gym leader. So I don't half to think about my life.

ME: True. But anyone can beat you. You are the first gym are you not?

Cheren: …

ME: while I am getting you _burn heal_ to heal that burn.

I would also like to thank the people who favorite this story:

Sega Nesquik

XrosaryX

resplandorrosa626

AND I promise this is the last one.

I will respond to the reviews and thank you for them.

Starting from the first one I got.

BelieverofManyThings- thank you for the review and yes I will _**TRY**_ to finish this to the end what am I saying_** I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! LOL THANKS FOR BEING THE FIRST ONE TO REVIEW MY STORY BECAUSE OF YOU I WOULDN'T BE THIS FAR IN MY STORY THANKS A LOT!**_

Epic story: YES I KNOW that is why I fixed it and thanks for the review that fix part of the story cause of you.

Entei7800: LOL DUDE you are funny period. Yeah thanks for the first longest review I had for this story. Yup cause of you I will keep going!

Guest or whoever wrote that review: Thank you because of you I know what I am lacking I will fix this in this chapter.

Alright I think that is a good intro-

Cheren: I will do the disclaim-

Me: NNNNOOOOOOO anyone but you.

Cheren: oh… I see what is going on… *smirks*

xXDarkXTenshiXx (ME): huh? What do you mean?

Cheren: You like me…

(DXT short for xXDarkXTenshiXx)

Silence…

DXT: YOU LITTLE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL SUCK YOUR OWN-

Cheren grabs DXT and Puts his hand over her mouth.

Cheren: *sigh* Sorry. DXT DOES NOT own pokemon. Only the story line.

DXT: SHUT UP YOU NERD!

Cheren: *Smirks* calling me a nerd says the one with all A's!

DXT: SHUT UP- Whoa wait… how do you know that?!

Cheren: You just told me.

DXT: I WILL KILL YOU!

Cheren grabs her again.

DXT: Fine here we go…

CHAPTAH 6

Hilda's POV:

It's been a month. We are living in hell all of us and it is all that cruel monster's doing. The first day he split me and N apart making sure we both suffered the same pain. On day 15 N pleaded to Ghetsis to let me go, he even cried to make Ghetsis take him instead of me. Of course, Ghetsis cold heart had to reject him but his heart is colder because later that day he made me suffer more than N. N was the second in charge but everyone knows he doesn't want to be but he is forced by his Abusive father.

This week has to be the worst week of my life. On Sunday, I was sitting in my cell. Everything was painted black the bed, the sink, heck even the chains on me. There was no light as if Ghetsis was telling me that this will be life for now on. I was reading to entertain myself (it wasn't working) trying to find some hope in this world. Until I heard my cell door unlock. I look to see that monster and his dumb ninja guys come in. As they walk in I can see they are carrying someone in. I look to see it was N they were bringing in.

"What are you doing?" I say trying to keep my voice steady I guess Ghetsis noticed.

"Oh, I am going to show you two_** pain." **_ The way he said pain was hard like I got punched in the face. I feared that is what is going to happen next. My heart is racing.

"N, awake now." He slapped N to wake him up from his knock out.

"Huh? What?" is all he said before they tied his hands behind his back and putting a rag around his mouth so he couldn't speak. Then, they threw N on the ground.

"Now tie _**her hands and legs to the bed."**_ I knew what was going to happen so I bolted for the door. But the ninja appeared in the shadows and took me to the bed and tied me up. N was fighting the ninja holding him but it didn't work.

"Oh, N do you wish for her to be in more pain?" he stopped fighting and gave a death glare to Ghetsis.

"Good boy, sit and stay, or she will be killed, you wouldn't want that happening now do you?" he was taunting him. He laughed with evil and madness in his voice. It scared me.

"Now time to do some damage." He grabbed a knife one of the ninja were holding and cut me with the clothes I had on. The cuts he made were deep. It really made me feel weak. Then after that he made N watch me get raped by him every night for a week. Ghetsis said things like I was his only queen that N would never love me because of what he did to me. He kept telling me I was noting. Every time, they came in I would call to N. Every time I did I would get more pain.

_**N was tied forced to watch his love get raped by the man he used to call his father**_.

And he couldn't do a thing about it because if he did I would get killed. The first few days I try to run from it all. Then, Ghetsis told me something while he was raping me that stayed in my mind.

"_**I don't know why you try I killed all the hope in this world."**_

That made me give up almost instantly. I mean Cheren and Bianca were banished never to be seen again. My brother Hilbert was killed trying to save me. N and I are being force to die slowly and painfully for the satisfaction of Ghetsis. I wonder what is going through N's mind right now…

N-POV

This is my entire fault, which she is in pain. I can't stand her getting raped by him again. Every time she got raped she looked at me with a blank broken expression written all over her beautiful face. And I couldn't do anything to stop him. I just let him rape her. I wish we can run away together. Even if we run where would we go? I don't know. All I know is I can't see her like that again**. We are breaking out of this hell.**

_**Tonight.**_

I get three knocks on my door. Well that broke my train of thoughts. Here comes my father for my daily beating.

"Why, hello son how are-"he said nicely.

"SHUT UP! NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME! YOU SAID IT YOUR SELF I AM NOT YOUR SON!" I snapped at him. He punched me in the face.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" he shouted back at me.

"Fine. Whatever just leave me alone."

Ghetsis starts to leave but stops in his tracks.

"What?" I said rudely

"You know if you try to leave, I have an army with unstoppable pokemon and guns. So if you do, you and her will be… killed."

He is reading my mind. I don't care if we get killed as long, as we are together. We will be happy. I run and break the chains I have on. I and Hilda have the same type of cell. So I broke the door down just barely. I look to see it is almost dawn.

_**A new dawn.**_

_**A new start.**_

_**I will free her and me from this hell.**_

_**Where is the hope in a world so cold?**_

_**I don't know but I will find out…**_

So is it better?

Cheren: R&R

DXT: HEY! I SAY THAT

Cheren: too late.

DXT: I WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE YOU SUCK YOUR OWN-

Cheren grabs DXT again. While she is fighting him.

Cheren: *sigh* if you LOVE me you can tell me you know.

DXT: Don't get too full of yourself. I can delete you.*smirks*

Cheren: fine whatever

DXT: alright I think 2 or 3 more chapters left of this one. I will start 4 new stories.

I will write one paragraph about each of them today. Then you, the reader, can choose all of them or some of them. If you do read the other ones I want you to R&R.

Cheren: can I read it?

DXT: Why all you do is make fun of me. So why should I?

Cheren: well- I- I actually- Love your writing.

DXT: …

Cheren: please I love your writing.

DXT: Uhh, okay…

I was going to write a preview of each story now.

Soul Eater fic

My love has yet to wake- Maka Albarn top student in her class but is bullied at school and is abused at home. It is getting to a point where she is cutting herself. But when a new student comes and befriends her. He shows her that there is good in the world. He helped her out of the darkness. He is her light to the darkness. Based off my life. Ending is made up sorry.

Okay I am like Maka but I look different people call me emo so that will give you an idea of how I look my hair is black I did NOT dye it OKAY?! People also call me a nerd.

Anyways, next story is an kingdom hearts fic

I really love that game I played all of them up to the 3d one.

Xion's Wish To Death-All Xion ever wanted was to see other people happy. Xion is called names and her parents fight all the time no one knows her pain or sadness. She bottles her feelings. When Roxas becomes her friend she changes a point of view. When they still hurt her, she plans to commit suicide. Will Roxas protect her or let her die?

"REMEMBER YOU ARE NOT ALONE!"

The third one is sword art online fic

I LOVE THE ANIME! MY favorite anime is SAO!

So why not a fanfic?

Asuna's hell- when Asuna has bruises on her arms and legs. Kirito asks why. She wont answer. When Kirito figures out that she been kidnapped by a gang. He figures out they are the ones who bruised Asuna. So a search is on to find his love. All Kirito's POV. Short about 2 or 3 chapters.

And an Maid-Sama Fic

I watched it and loved it!

It is in my top 10.

Anyways my fic

Usui's love- Memories of Usui and Misaki together. One-shots.

Yeah that is it.

I might do one on the game the world ends with you but I don't know if I will have time…

Cheren: WRITE IT ANYWAYS!

DXT: MAKE ME!

Cheren: I will kiss you! If you don't.

DXT: Shut up!

Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you guys… you are going to hate me at the end of this story!

I AM SORRY ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER!

So yeah.

See ya later,

xXDarkXTenshiXx


End file.
